Crying Angel
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: My twist on the, "Listen, we have very thin walls and I heard you crying, are you okay?" AU


**Hey beans! Long time no see!**

 **Sadly I don't think it's gonna get much better until june. Even then times will still be busy.**

 **LadyoftheBirds and I are putting our story, The Lady Who Texted a Chat, on hold for a while. We're both going to be crazy busy over the next few months until summer. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **Surely you can forgive us.**

 **Here's a peace offering.**

' **Crying Angel'**

 **Adrien's POV**

Ok, so I moved into this one story apartment complex a few weeks ago and it turns out the walls are quite thin.

Me being me, I kept to myself and tried not to listen in, but that became more difficult than anything I had ever done.

You see I typically work night shifts at the hospital down the road so I never really got around to socializing with my neighbor.

The only thing is, the longer I lived next door the more convinced I was that she was an angel.

Her voice was always light and cheery and I would find myself more and more becoming entranced when she sang in the shower or when she would laugh while talking to her best friend on the phone, whom she called Alya.

Her voice was sweet and chipper. Not too long ago a guy started coming over. I tried not to listen in but even though I had never met the girl, my stomach burned with jealousy at the way she would speak to him and he would disregard her only to receive love and affection from her in return.

Then one night I left for work while he was over and when I came back his car was gone. I didn't think much of it when I got into my apartment. Until I heard something from the other side of the walls that I had never heard before.

She was crying. I could hardly hear her but the sound was unmistakable.

I scrambled to figure out what to do.

How could someone make my angel cry?

I threw together some thermoses of hot cocoa, changed out of my scrubs and into a pair of sweatpants and a cozy shirt and marched across our porch over to her door.

Here I stand practically frozen because what if she turns me away?

I quickly pull myself together.

I have to do something.

I knock on the door and the soft sniffling stops.

"Go away Jeremy. Leave me alone."

I swallow back a lump in my throat at the sound of her broken voice.

"It-it's not Jeremy… My name is Adrien. I live next door and uhm… We have really thin walls and I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were ok. You've got me a bit worried… I have hot cocoa if you want some."

A moment or two of silence passes and I'm about to turn back when the door finally opens.

A dark blue haired girl appears from behind the door. She stands before me wiping away her cheeks and staring back at em with the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. She's small and compact. Her cheeks are bright red and covered in tear stains.

"Hi." She mumbles. "I'm Marinette."

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you, Marinette, though the circumstances could be a bit better."

"Would you like to come in? I guess you brought drinks so can I get you something to eat? I was stress baking a few hours ago so I have a lot of cookies." She admits.

I smile softly.

"That'd be wonderful, Marinette."

She nods and leaves me in a quaint living room and heads into the neighboring kitchen. I take a seat on a couch and set the thermoses onto the coffee table.

When she returns she sets down a platter of cookies and I give her a thermos.

We sit in a suffocating silence for a while before Marinette speaks up.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you Adrien…" Sighs and turns her head away from me.

"It's really not a problem. It sounded like you needed some comfort and that's what I'm here for." I assure her.

"I really thought he was the one you know? But somewhere along the lines things changed, he stopped taking me out on dates, he avoided my touch and quickly became annoyed with me over the smallest things." She hiccups and wipes away her tears once more.

"Am I really that unlovable? Am I not good enough?" Marinette sobs.

I'm not really sure if it's my place to do so, but I take a chance and pull her into a warm hug.

"You know, I don't know you very well but I can tell you're very compassionate. I've heard the way you laugh and sing and I can see it in your eyes, you're a beautiful person. Not just on the outside." I assure her. She hiccups and buries her head into my shoulder. "You know, before I met you, I was convinced you must be an angel. The beautiful sounds of your laughter and singing used to warm my heart. The smells of your baking and how terribly difficult it was to ignore your voice had me convince you had fallen straight from heaven.

Marinette sniffles and looks up at me for a moment.

"You probably think I'm a blubbering fool now, don't you…"

"Actually you're so beautiful and sweet for inviting me in that I'm starting to think I must be dreaming."

She pulls away and stares at me for a moment before her cheeks turn a bright red.

After another moment she looks away and takes a sip of the hot cocoa.

We sits for awhile in silence before I can't take it anymore.

"Listen, I hardly know you and I already really like you, a lot, but you don't seem ready for another guy in your life… So I was thinking we start fresh. It seems like right now you just need a friend. Later on if you feel ready we can re-discuss this and make any changes necessary. What do you say, friends?" I ask holding out my hand for her to shake. She eyes me for a moment before nodding and taking my hand.

"Hi, My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I live right next door, how are you?"

"Hi, My name is Adrien Agreste, I also live right next door, I'm quite excited for what's to come."


End file.
